OceanClan's Beginning
by Featherleap
Summary: Conflict has arose between the four Clans. A new Clan will arise from their ashes. T just in case things go crazy.
1. Prolouge and Alliances

The Beginning of OceanClan

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar: large white tom with one black forepaw

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar: brown tabby tom

**OceanClan**

Leader: Lilystar- cream she-cat with stormy gray eyes; has a brown tail tip

Deputy: Hazelfern- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Sandycreek- tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes (they can be toms they are rare)

APPRENTICE: Autumnpaw- orange and white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Stonedust- brown and gray tom with deep brown eyes

Featherdream- silver and white she-cat

Shadowstorm- black tom with yellow eyes and a plumy tail (mate- Weaselember)

Violettear- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes; almost invisible in the water

APPRENTICE: Volepaw- brown tom with amber eyes

Sparktalon- cream she-cat with brown eyes and a silver tail

Willowstripe- black she-cat with brown stripes; amber eyes

Cloudtooth- white tom with yellow eyes and two black front paws (mate- Nightstripe)

Mistwing- blue-gray she cat with gray paws and tail tip

Queens:

Nightstripe- dark tabby she-cat with playful amber eyes

Weaselember- brown and orange she-cat with icy blue eyes

Elders:

* Bramblewind- formally Bramblestar

* Mistyheart- formally Mistystar

* Blackfrost- formally Blackstar

* Oneclaw- formally Onestar

*- can't breathe under-water

Some OC's are accepted just PM me or review. (Review if not a member.) An update on the allegiances will arrive every chapter (until no longer receiving OC's). Not all OC's will be accepted.

Prologue

Seasons after the battle against the Dark Forest, conflict became very great. Battles between the four Clans broke out. All around the leaders, their Clanmates fell. Now is the time. They have decided to listen to StarClan after all of their Clanmates died. They have been told to create the new Clan, where peace is to reign. They will live underwater; away from dangers. The four leaders will become elders and shape this Clan's life. They will be called OceanClan.


	2. Firestar

Sorry for not updating I've been really busy! Don't worry; I haven't given up on this story yet! I will try to make this chappie longer.

~On with the show~

Bramblestar- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Blackstar- large white tom with one black forepaw

Onestar- brown tabby tom

Four cats stared at the stars dawning above their heads in a meadow stained with blood that used to be WindClan territory.

"We're ready to listen to you, StarClan," a dark tabby mewed.

"It is about time!" a red starry tom spat. "Bluestar trusted you, Bramblestar."

"Isn't it enough to ask for forgiveness, Firestar?" a blue-gray she-cat whimpered.

"I guess so, Mistystar," Firestar sighed. "I have a mission for you four to bring back the Clans it will start with one Clan, but you will soon have another Clan beside you. You know which one I am speaking of, Bramblestar." The four leaders stared at Bramblestar who frightenly (I invented a new word!) gulped.

"SkyClan?" he whispered while looking at a white tom.

"THERE WAS ANOTHER CLAN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?" the white tom yelled. All the birds that were in the forest flew off with the loud sound.

"There was, Blackstar and it wasn't necessary for you to know about them until now. Seek out kittypets and rouges. Maybe they will join the Clan you will create for us. They will have a special power to breathe underwater. Even you, Onestar will find cats for the Clan. We will appoint the first leader and medicine cat; it is up to the leader to choose the deputy."

They nodded in agreement as the starry cat disappeared. "We will split up, and each of us will head in a different direction scout out or we could offer to search on the other Clan's old territory."

"I'll search in ThunderClan territory," Mistystar offered almost at once.

"I will go and search around the twoleg place." Onestar announced.

"Since you two are doing that Blackstar and I will go look for prey for the journey to SkyClan," Bramblestar meowed.

"I agree with that," Blackstar put in. They looked at each other and nodded. "Let's do this together!"

**Mistystar's POV**

I padded towards the abandoned twoleg nest and started hearing little noises coming from inside. I cautiously stepped in and I saw a very young, small, and sleek orange she-cat creeping around in the darkness. She jumped several tail-lengths in the air when she saw me.

"Don't hurt me!" she screeched.

"I won't," I promised. Hoping to calm her down, I said, "My name is Mistyfoot, what is yours?"

"My-my name is Autumn…." The young cat said.

Left a bit of a cliffie didn't I? well hope you enjoyed this chappie! ~Featherleap


	3. Fox!

Chappie 2

*sorry that I haven't updated! I have been busy trying to figure out where the cliffie led to! Now as you know I have figured it out and will try to update faster! Plus I could use some cats so message or review please!*

**-You just love when page breaks talk don't you?-**

Bramblestar- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Blackstar- large white tom with one black forepaw

Onestar- brown tabby tom

Rouges:

Autumn- orange and white she-cat with blue eyes

**-"Hi I am a talking page break!"-**

Still Mistyfoot's POV

"You're _the_ Autumn? Cinderheart's daughter?!" I mewed astonished.

"I do not remember my mother exactly, but I do remember my mother having a gray pelt. Then a twoleg came and took me here." The orange and white she-cat mewed while looking around the twoleg nest.

"Well we are starting a new Clan. It will be called OceanClan, if you are interested meet me at the trees that gather in the center of the lake that is close to here at moonhigh." I invited.

Autumn nodded and decided, "I will come see and choose."

Brambleclaw's POV

I stalked almost completely silent towards a small rabbit. I thought it would surely hear my heart beating faster than it would hear my paws. I jumped at it and gave a clean kill. I turned around to see the tip of a mouse's tail. I padded towards it and pounced where the body should be. Instead I landed several feet over the ground and landed on an orange back. A fox snarled directly in my face and spat. I hissed at my misfortune and dashed towards a glen.

In the process I had somehow gathered my vole, mouse, and rabbit that I had caught earlier. I ran for Blackfoot and he knew what was happening. He jumped and hissed in mid-leap. He landed squarely on its back, raked with his claws, and sent it running. "Next time," he mewed, "bring prey instead of foxes." I nodded in embarrassment and headed to the meeting area to meet the cats Mistyfoot and Onetail had gathered.

*Thanks for reading this chappie! If you have any cats please post somewhere. Until next time Featherleap has left the building.*


	4. No Members

Chapter 4

*Hey Warrior readers! As you can see this is an earlier update. Maybe I can keep this up; maybe I can't. Who knows? Well I am going to start on a new series soon so read on my fans!*

Onetail's POV

I stepped onto the stone and sat down staring at the horizon for any sign of a cat arriving. Whether it was a shiver in the grass or a mouse running away I was looking for it. Mistyfoot sat at my side staring with the same intensity that I had. At any moment Brambleclaw and Blackfoot would come behind us and wait.

The hill burned with the intensity of our glares especially since the others had joined us. Hopefully Autumn and Cloud would come. They were the only cats we could find before sunset, but they seemed interested in joining. "Do you think they are coming?" I asked Brambleclaw at a little while past moonhigh.

"Doesn't seem like it," he answered. "Let's rest for tonight. Maybe they will come in the morning.

I didn't think so. I had specifically said **moonhigh** and so had Mistyfoot. There was only one explanation; they weren't coming.

Autumn's POV

I lay snuggly in the nest I made in the abandoned twoleg place. _Just one more night and I won't have to sleep in here ever again._ Then Cloud jumped into the room. "We have to leave; we are late."

*Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was short; trying to get back in the mood. So until next time… Featherleap is already gone! *


	5. New Members

Chapter 5

*If I have any misspells today, sorry. I am having a hard time typing. We had a typing test. (I almost spelled test tst!)

Brambleclaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mistyfoot: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Blackfoot: large white tom with one black forepaw

Onewhisker (wrong second part the whole time! X(): brown tabby tom

Rouges

Autumn: orange and white she-cat with blue eyes

Cloud: white tom with yellow eyes and two black front paws

Wolf: dappled brown she-cat with white markings, white tail tip and green eyes (Wolfdapple I hope it's fine that I added the tail-tip!)

Cloud's POV

I raced with Autumn up to the tree trunk before she stopped. "I want to do something so they will forgive us for being late." She decided. I nodded just before she turned and ran off. I continued walking towards a shore where something was written in the sand. (This is totally fictional so don't judge me!) It said, "To see if you are prepared to be an OceanClan warrior try breathing underwater. If you are to be one StarClan will grant you this ability. To Cloud and Autumn if you come. If you pass wake us up."

I stepped into the shallow part of the river. I shivered didn't go up my spine. It felt… natural. I padded until I was nose deep. _StarClan or whoever you are if you want me to join your OceanClan grant me the ability to breathe underwater._ I prayed then I ducked my head under. I let a huge breath overtake me and water filled my lungs, but I was breathing. I swam around like a fish and caught one in my jaws. _I have passed the first of many coming tasks._

Autumn came and with her came a rouge I had seen many times. She was slightly older than Autumn was and a little leaner too. She walked with elegance and grace to bring smiles to anyone's sad face. Her name was Wolf if I remembered correctly. "So you asked Wolf if she was going to join the Clan?"

"Yep and she said yes!" Autumn answered gleefully. "Let's try the test now!" she invited Wolf. "Cloud will go wake the leaders.

Autumn and Wolf both passed and brought a fish with them too. We dined on fish with the others and announce we were going to start heading to the Gorge.

"We will leave in the coming morning but we have ceremonies to do. Wolf, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and honor it with your whole life?" Mistystar asked. They had told us about the Warrior code as we ate and told us to remember it if we were joining the Clan.

"I do," Wolf said solemnly

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Wolfdapple. StarClan honors you cheerfulness and skills and welcomes you as the first member of OceanClan."

"Wolfdapple Wolfdapple Wolfdapple!" we all cheered.

"Autumn you will be an apprentice. From this moment on you will be known as Autumnpaw. Your mentor will be Onewhisker. May StarClan guide your paws." Blackfoot meowed.

"Autumnpaw Autumnpaw Autumnpaw!"

"Cloud do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protected with your life?" Brambleclaw asked.

A jolt went up my paws as I said, "I do."

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Cloudtooth. StarClan honors your bravery and courage and welcomes you as a member of OceanClan," Onewhisker announced.

"Cloudtooth Cloudtooth Cloudtooth!" I had never felt happier in my life.


End file.
